


Graveyard Groove

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Cold Weather, Eddie complies, It was gonna have supernatural elements but i got lazy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie's horny, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, bareback @ the graveyard basically, they fuck thats it, yes the title is taken from GTA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie gets horny on their way back from a walk basically
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Graveyard Groove

Richie and Eddie were stumbling on their steps on their way home from the park they were hanging out in, enjoying their overpriced coffee in one of the homey cafes.

They came to a halt when they simultaneously decided to sit at a bench facing the setting sun. Enjoying the dreamy moment they exchanged in a kiss.They gazed into each other until something caught his eye and it glistered

Richie signalized to the right with his head to an old looking graveyard was located with a cheeky grin, Eddie hadn’t noticed it before, maybe it was because of the way the long dark trees that were covering it,which was strange since they took this root almost weekly,eh.

“What?” Eddie asked suspecting Richie was up to something

“C’mon lets go, it’ll be fun” Richie begged drawing out the n in fun “What kind of fun are we gonna have in a graveyard douchebag?”

“Are you scared eds?” said Richie teasingly with a little smirk that made Eddie get defensive

Eddie scoffed “No!”

“Then lets go” Richie said as he grabbed Eddies arm and dragged him into the dense grainy fog into the grotesque graveyard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Richie, there are so many diseases you could catch in a graveyard” but Richie didn’t stop walking through leaves and passing the old dirty graves.

Richie came to a halt under a tall leafless tree once he was sure they were deep enough that no one would see them. He turned around to face Eddie and with a grin he leaned in to kiss him with such force that he almost fell back.

He pulled Richie back by his waist “Right here Richie? Are you crazy? Richie sighed, expecting this reaction “Don’t be such a piss baby Eds”

Eddie glared at him.

Richie started peppering kisses to Eddies jaw “No one’s here, were alone, so let me just-”

Eddie let out a noise of defeat and placed his hands on Richie’s waist “I can’t believe I’m letting myself be peer-pressured by a bottom” Richie smiled and dived into Eddies lips. Their teeth clashed together and Richie let out a barely audible whine at the sudden action and slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Richie pulled away with a sigh and dropped to his knees, looking up at Eddie with glowing eyes, his pupils dilated in the dark, and unbuckled his pants letting them fall to the ground with his fanny pack.

He pulled Eddies briefs down Eddie groaned out and closed his eyes in pleasure as Richie wrapped one big hands around Eddies cock stroking him into full hardness, he stroked his thumb over his slit, collecting the pre-cum and sucking on his thumb, tasting the saltines emitting a hiss from above him, Richie grinned and bit his lower lip, he lowered his mouth to Eddies shaft. Suckling on the head afore he took him in his mouth, lashes flattering as he attempted to get him whole in. Eddie grabbed a fistful of dark locks and lightly hurled him further down his shaft, careful not to hurt him. Richie hummed around his cock, eyes watering, feeling hot against his cold skin.

Richie hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head, the hand on his hair tightening. Going slow at first then speeding up his movements to Eddies liking “fuck, so good baby” Eddie moaned at the sensation but yanked on Richie’s hair pulling him back with a soft groan, a trail of spit breaking apart. Richie frowned. He quite liked giving head, something was just so addicting about the feeling of pleasing his partner.

Richie’s mind still in a haze he couldn’t clearly hear the words coming out of Eddie’s lips, ears ringing a bit, yet he took his hand that was reaching for him and Eddie lifted him onto his feet.

Richie bent over in front of Eddie, removing his pants and underwear. He bent over on the closest object he saw, smirking back at Eddie, which happened to be a headstone but Richie didn’t care at all, not that he even noticed when all he could think of currently was his boyfriends dick in his ass as soon as possible. 

Eddie searched his fanny pack “uh Richie I don’t have any lube” Richie felt his chest drop obviously he was disappointed, who would he be if he didn’t wanna get bent in this sunken old, gloomy, unkempt, sketchy graveyard. “Oh…” Richie signed out loud and went to put his pants back on when Eddies hand stopped him, he gave Richie a confused look,

“What are you doing? I got Vaseline” Richie beamed dropping his pants once again “always gotta be on the lookout for your horny ass, huh” Richie laughs “yeah, like you don’t enjoy getting your dick wet”

Richie looked back at him with that same shit eating grin and pushed his hips towards Eddie’s direction “c’mon”, signalizing him to pull his pants down, Eddies cock twitched at the sight. “Please” Eddie smiled back at him and pulled them down, snapping out of their eye-fuck. Richie shivered at the sudden cool air that hit his ass and cock.

He scoops two fingers of the semi melted gel and places a hand on Richie’s love handles steadying him before bringing his fingers up to his hole and circles around the rim, teasing him by slowly dipping his middle finger in then taking it out 

“please just get on with it quickly” Richie whined out with a frown, getting cold real quick. “You’re so needy” Eddie scoffed, “do you want this done correctly or not” Richie went quiet, he blushed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Eddie slapped Richie’s left ass cheek with the hand he wasn’t using to spread Richie open and then massaged it, loving to watch the way it turned pink under his palm, not that he could see much in the hollow dark only the small light illuminating onto Richie beautifully.

Eddie removed his hand from his cock and took some more Vaseline out of the container and pushed his index finger into Richie’s tight hole and pumped it in and out of him until he was begging and whining for more.

“Please give me another” Richie moaned, desperate for Eddie’s calloused fingers to be buried inside him as soon as possible and Eddie obliged stuffing another.

Now with two fingers in his ass Richie’s back was arched prettily and he was letting out a steady flow pants and whines.

And suddenly Richie’s breath hitched when Eddie jabbed at his prostate, his eyes clenched shut as pleasure seeped through him, at the same time a cold breeze hit his pale skin resulting in a shiver and a girlish moan, Eddies brows raised, he smirked “Found it?”

“Fuck Eddie, continue, don’t stop” Richie’s hips backed up onto the fingers that were pumping inside of him. Eddie let out a groan himself at how hot Richie sounded moaning out his name.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Richie he moaned every time the fingers pushed against his prostate. Then unsuspectingly Eddie added a third digit and Richie let out an embarrassingly loud moan and quickly covered his mouth, okay he thought maybe that was too loud.

Eddie noticed this and rolled his eyes “don’t hold em’ back” he said while he continuously thrusting his fingers. Richie adjusted his glasses that were threatening to fall off his the bridge of his nose any minute now, trying to find his voice he spoke “don’t wanna wake the dead, Eds that’s all” he giggled to himself before getting cut off my another moan yet again.

“You insecure whore, shut up” Eddie said in a playful manner and spanked his ass again.

“You think you’re ready for my cock yet? Eddie said changing the tone of his voice quickly Richie nodded his head quickly and pushed his hips back, encouraging Eddie to fuck his shit up.

Eddie slithered his fingers out of Richie’s now gaping hole. He dipped his fingers the tiny container and rubbed the remaining gel on his shaft as Richie’s gaze fell on Eddie’s hands jerking his cock with hungry eyes, watching the small bead of pre cum leaking from his cock-head anticipating his next move.

He arranged himself behind Richie before he grabbed forcefully by his hips with one hand, right by his hip bones actually… and took the bottom of his shaft with the other hand and pushed inside of Richie’s awaiting hole, slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt his lover by going too fast. Richie signed, steadying himself.

Eddie slid into the welcoming warmth of Richie’s hole, he looked for any signs of discomfort, when he didn’t he continued until he was rewarded by a moan of satisfaction from Richie when he bottomed out.

He begins with slow thrusts, testing Richie. But Richie eventually got desperate and grips the tombstone harder and uses it to leverage himself onto Eddies pulsing cock, filling himself, he lets out a string of moans. Eddie met his thrusts quickly matching up to him.

Eddie pounded harder when Richie seemed to get tired setting a brutal pace, dragging him back onto him with every thrust. He removed one hand to give another smack to Richie’s reddening bottom, a high pinched whine escaping his mouth before Eddie grabs a handful of ass and palms it. 

In this moment, in this empty graveyard the only sounds that were heard were the slaps of their bodies colliding together, Richie’s voluptuous moans and the rustle of leaves. 

“Faster” Richie breathed out, breaking that silence, his voice cracked, already tattered.

Richie himself knew that it was not possible but he needed to feel Eddie as close to him as probable. Eddie removed his grip from Richie’s hips and in one quick motion, to smash his chest against Richie’s back with clenched eyes. He laced their fingers together on the granite. Adrenaline rushing through his spine as he fucked into Richie deep, letting his own grunts and sighs below Richie’s ear before he dipped into his neck, marking it with purple bruises and pink bite smatterings.

A loud sob leaves Richie’s lips when Eddie gives a particularly hard shove of Eddies hips meet his spot and a familiar feeling pools in his stomach “mfuck…Eddie m’ gonna

Gunna cum” he managed to get out between sniffles and whimpers

“Shh shh baby” Eddie wrapped his palm around Richie’s leaking cock. His own thrusts getting sloppier by the minute, ready to burst inside of his boyfriend.

He let out another breathy whine when Eddie unexcitingly slipped two fingers in Richie’s already open mouth, he attempted to suck on them as best as he could, his moans holding him back so Eddie just let him drool on them.

He kept his boyfriends mouth occupied as he reached his peak, white pearly cum seeping out of his flushed cock like ropes, he gasped loudly and he clenched his eyes shut. So did his hole around Eddies cock bringing him to his orgasm.

He gave a few hard thrusts, getting all of the sticky fluids inside of him. 

The fingers from his mouth fell and he opened his eyes again, sitting inside him until thy stopped panting and. Eddies eyes widened in final realization “hholy shit Richie, that’s someone’s fucking grave-“ he pulled out ignoring the cum slipping out of his exhausted boy’s hole in a panic.

“Chill, it’s probably just somebody’s racist grandma” Richie faced him still dazed and flushed. Eddie glared at him and pulled his pants back on quickly “that’s it were leaving right now”

“I’ve got your cum leaking from my ass still, wait up” Richie complained putting on his pants sloppily, yup that’s definitely gonna stain through.

“Gross.” Eddie side glanced him

“wh- you you were the one that-“

Eddie cut him off by grabbing his hand and speed-walking until they were on the road again. Richie smiled while swinging their hands back and front, he leaned his head down “y’know I’d let you wreck me in any other dirty old cemetery” he looked up at the pretty stars in the night sky.

Eddie was the one that flushed this time.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was really messy 2 write,,,srry<3


End file.
